


Letter K: Kidfic

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night, Stiles finds a young werewolf in the alley behind his job at a coffee shop and calls Derek for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter K: Kidfic

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Alphabet Challenge at [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/)

Stiles lugged two big trash bags out the back door of the coffee shop. Three nights a week, he worked the night shift and closed up the coffee shop. During his days, he took classes at Beacon Hills Community College and worked a few hours here and there at the station, sorting tickets and answering the phones. Tonight was a Friday, and he was looking forward to going home to Derek's loft and sleeping the next few hours away. 

He tossed the trash into the dumpster and let the lid slam shut. There wasn't anyone around to hear it. Or so he thought. Not two seconds after the thud of the lid, the sound of a cry rang out through the alley. 

It trailed off into sniffling sobs, and Stiles peeked around the corner of the building to see a tiny human huddled in the shadows. "Hey there," he said softly, kneeling down and trying to get a better look at the kid. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

The kid whimpered but didn't otherwise respond. Stiles was afraid that he or she was too young to talk.

He crept forward a couple of steps, and the kid flared yellow eyes at him. Stiles jumped back so fast that he fell on his ass with a startled gasp. 

"Okay, so, you're a little werewolf. There's nothing wrong with that. That wasn't a judgmental tone. My best friend is a werewolf. And my boyfriend. See, I know lots of werewolves. So, why don't you just stay there while I call one of them?" He kept an eye on the kid while he hit Derek's speed-dial on his phone. 

"Hey," Derek answered on the second ring. "Everything okay?"

"Nope. I sort of have a situation here at the coffee shop. Well, behind the coffee shop."

"You're not making any sense. What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay. Can you come down here though? Please."

Derek didn't hesitate. "I'll be right there."

Stiles slowly slipped his phone back into his pocket and shifted so that he was sitting tailor style on the ground a safe distance from the kid. "So, how about those Mets?"

Ten minutes later, Stiles was still rambling about the batting average of each individual Mets player when Derek stepped out the back door of the coffee shop. "What's going on?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles gestured to the shadows. "Derek, meet werewolf kid. Werewolf kid, meet werewolf man." 

Derek kneeled beside Stiles and flared his blue eyes at the small huddled form. The kid squealed, launched him or herself at Derek, and promptly tried to climb inside his jacket. "Hey, hey, you're okay." Derek wrapped his arms around the toddler that Stiles could now see was a boy that was maybe two or three and rocked him back and forth as he took a deep breath of the child's scent.

"Getting anything over there, big guy?"

Derek glared him because of the hated nickname that Stiles refused to stop using. "He doesn't smell like a pack. Mostly, he smells like tears and sadness. Will you call your dad and see if there have been unidentified bodies found in the last couple of days? Maybe something happened to his parents."

Stiles did as he asked while following Derek back inside where it was warmer. Stiles also needed to finish locking up the coffee shop. The Sheriff was understandably confused but he did know of two John Does and a Jane Doe in the morgue. 

Derek frowned when Stiles relayed that information and then handed his keys over so that he could climb into the back seat while still holding the little boy, who had his hands fisted in Derek's shirt and was still looking around with wide eyes like he was waiting on something to attack him. 

"Derek?" Stiles questioned as he stood by the open driver's side door and peered in at his boyfriend. 

"Just drive us home, Stiles. It's late, and I don't think he's letting go anytime soon. It's hard on kids when any member of the pack dies, but when it's the parents, it's…"

Stiles nodded into the silence and slid behind the wheel. It felt obvious that the kid's parents were dead. If they were alive, they would have sought out Scott because he was the alpha of the area or Derek because he was a Hale, a well-known werewolf pack in northern California, for help in finding their lost son. 

They were halfway home when Derek started to talk again. "In the absence of any other pack, babies will cling to anyone that smells like a wolf and makes them feel safe. Don't try to touch him until he reaches out to you, okay? Babies can't control the shift very well, and he could hurt you."

"Okay, sure." Stiles glanced in the rearview mirror to check on them. Derek was rubbing the boy's back and murmuring softly to him. Stiles' heart lurched at the sight. "Are we… keeping him?"

"We'll talk about it once we have more information. If the rest of his pack is out there, he should go back with them. If not… we'll talk about it, okay?"

Stiles nodded and turned his attention back to the road. He had no doubt that if the boy's pack was gone, then Derek would want to take care of him. Stiles was only 21, and the thought of having kids at his age made him feel nauseated, but he loved Derek. This was going to require a lot of time and careful thought, he decided silently. 

~End


End file.
